1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an icemaker, and more particularly, to an icemaker in which an ice cube tray is twisted by rotation of an actuator to easily and effectively release ice from the ice cube tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an icemaker for freezing water into ice is being widely applied to home appliances such as a refrigerator, a water purifier, etc.
Most of conventional icemaker comprises an ice cube tray formed with a plurality of cube compartments; a motor coupled to the ice cube tray and rotating the ice cube tray; and a stopper coming into contact with the ice cube tray rotated by the motor and allowing the ice cube tray to be twisted.
In the foregoing conventional icemaker, water filled in the cube compartments of the ice cube tray is frozen into ice by cool air discharged from a separate cooler, and then the ice is released from the ice cube tray rotated and twisted by the motor, so that the ice is transferred to an ice storage bin.
Particularly, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ice cube tray 2 comprises cube compartments 4 having an oblong shape and arranged perpendicularly to a lengthwise direction of the ice cube tray 2; and a motor coupling groove 6 and a supporting shaft 8 respectively formed at opposite ends of the ice cube tray 2.
However, in the ice cube tray 2, because the cube compartments 4 having the oblong shape are arranged perpendicularly to a lengthwise direction of the ice cube tray 2, that is, because the longitudinal direction of the cube compartment is perpendicular to the lengthwise direction of the ice cube tray 2, ice is likely to be cracked or broken as the ice cube tray 2 is rotated and twisted by a motor connected to a motor coupling groove 6 in order to release the ice from the ice cube tray 2. Accordingly, there arises a problem to make quality ice.
Further, when the cube compartments are arranged parallel with the lengthwise direction of the ice cube tray, that is, when the longitudinal direction of the cube compartment is parallel with the lengthwise direction of the ice cube tray 2, the ice is relatively prevented from being cracked or broken but is not easily released from the ice cube tray 2.